The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An apparatus for fine machining the crank pins of crankshafts having a half shell for guiding a honing belt which is guided at segments of a guiding surface that are separated from one another in the circumferential direction is known from DE 38 13 484 A1. A machining shell shaped as an expandable clamping shoe having a cavity filled with a pressure medium is known from EP 0 781 627 A1.
The above-mentioned apparatuses at least in part allow compensating deviations from the specified dimensions of a workpiece to be machined. Compared to likewise known rigid guiding bodies, better concentricity values are generated.